


Quiet

by AellaIrene



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AellaIrene/pseuds/AellaIrene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in a misty period post-Season 2.</p><p>For now, they're keeping it quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> I really do need to be more inventive with my titles...

They’re keeping it quiet.

Not completely quiet: they’ve told Steve Peck, because he deserves to know, and they’ve told Noelle, because someone at the 15 needs to know, just in case, and she can keep a secret, but they’re not telling anyone else.

“Why should we?” Gail asks Luke’s bedroom one Saturday morning. “It’s not like it’s any of their business.”

Luke ‘hmm’s against her hip. It’s been a long, tiring week, full of late nights, and bad coffee, and seeing Gail about ten minutes a day, but they have the same two days off, and he can see no good reason, right now, not to spend them right here, in his bed with his face pressed against Gail’s leg.

He knows what Gail means, what she isn’t saying. It would be awkward, with Andy, even if she and Swarek are now mooning at each other across the bull pen, and with Diaz and Epstein. Not that either of them have any right to pass judgement on Gail, but they’re both likely to talk. He’s heard about Diaz’s Goldilocks crack, from Gail, and he hasn’t told her that Diaz said some other stuff as well, to officers all ready to hear how the Superintendent's daughter is a slut. He didn’t mean it, but that didn’t matter, in the end.

“It’s not,” he agrees, when the silence goes on a little longer, and tugs Gail down next to him. Gail’s not a touchy-feely person, but then he isn’t either. He spent fifteen years with no one to be demonstrative too, and it’s a hard habit to get back into, while the only people he’s ever seen Gail touch comfortably and without hesitation is her brother. Steve’s the same way, and Luke guesses that it might have been the same for them as it was for him, even if they did have both parents. So they lie, next to each other, touching at forehead and hip. Luke kisses her, briefly, and she shuts her eyes, smiling.

“Go back to sleep,” she says, and Luke shuts his eyes as well. They’re going to have to tell the rest of the 15 soon, if this goes on another six months, and there’ll be explosions when they do. They’ll have to tell Gail’s parents, which he bets will be a special hell. There’ll be gossip, and accusations, and every officer on the force waiting for one of them to screw up.

But none of that is going to happen now, and right now, he can shut his eyes, and feel Gail radiating body heat, and sleep.


End file.
